Empty Rain
by darkemochic
Summary: Kit moves to a new town with his mom. There, he meets bad boy Len. Their first meeting involved flying fist that sparked some lost emotions to fly. Helps when you have moms that are close to fan the sparks. Now forced to spend time together after school, how will their hatred thrive? Kit/Len
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Yay, my new story! I wonder how this one will play out. Fair warning, I'll try to upload at least twice a month. I'm planning every week but please, when has a procrastinators plan ever work? So Tell me what you think when you finish, please and thank you!

P.S. This is a Kamen Rider Dragon Knight story. With some Characters and setting from Twilight mixed in.

* * *

><p><strong>Empty Rain<strong>

_Chapter One_

We were moving to live in that little town called Forks. The "we" that I implied was my mother and I. She was some hotshot lawyer and getting privately hired by a hospital. A Hospital in Forks. This is because she became freelanced after she quit her old company because they were a bunch of D-bags.

She represented a client of hers who was on the stand for murder. There wasn't enough evidence to convict him and she won him his freedom. While he was on the streets, four more people were killed. Her colleagues were furious at her, telling her that she was wrong about him and that she was an awful belief.

She stuck to her belief though. She believed that the guy was innocent and that the police were looking in the wrong direction.

Turns out that she was right. It was the guys brother.

Long story short, she saw everyone's true colors, hated them and quit. She became freelance and an old friend hooked her up. I was happy for her until I learned that he wasn't anywhere in California. So I was going to live a year in some miserable, cold place.

I have been staring out the window the entire time we've been on the road. Trees. They were everywhere!

"It's a beautiful place Kit. You'll grow to like it. Really, you will." My mom was still staring ahead. It was another one of her attempts to get me to talk to her. She gave her small smile, trying to lift my spirits.

It wasn't working.

Right now, I'd rather be at the beach with some of my friends. Girl hunting, people stalking, pretzel eating. Anywhere then here.

I didn't respond to her. I didn't _feel_ like responding to the person who just ruined my teenage life.

"Kit."

I watched as the trees whizzed by. I had to turn my body earlier so that I was sitting on my side. My neck had gotten sore from being turned. Now my side was starting to get tingly. Some parts, like my leg, was already numb.

I thought it was worth it. I was going to ignore her as long as I could. So I was going to stay for this as long as I could. Which honestly, wasn't going to be all that long. I couldn't even feel half my butt anymore.

"_Kit._" It was said with more force this time. She obviously still wanted my attention for whatever talk she wanted to have with me.

I didn't want to talk. What is it with adults and not getting it when you didn't want to talk?

"Dammit Kit! You can't stay silent forever!" She took her eyes off the road for a second to look at me but then looked back. She sighed.

She let the silence sit for a moment, willing for me to speak. When I still hadn't said a word, she decided to pull over to the side of the road. She put it in park and sighed before turning to me.

"Kit, talk to me. You can't sit in silence the entire time that you live here. Speak to me." She stared at me. Her eyes weren't really pleading, like you would expect. They were more pissed off and annoyed. I turned my head to glare at her and piss her off some more before continuing to stare out the window.

"Come on, you'll make new friends here! You're good at that. Why can't you just accept our situation and learn to live with it!"

I snapped. "Because you took me out of sunny California to this rainy, cold, miserable nowhere! And you did it before my senior year! How the hell would you feel?" I had turned my head to scream at her and now that I was done, I turned back around to stare at all the freaking trees.

"I would live with it."

"Yea fucking right."

"The hell Kit? Why can't you just pretend to like it here? Pretend! You were always good at that too!"

I turned around fast. " Pretending gave me some entertainment. I will not pretend to want to be here because no one would want to be here! I could have stayed with grandma! She didn't mind at all if I decided to stay there for my senior year! Why couldn't I stay there!"

"Because you're my child! That is why you are with me."

"And that's a stupid reason. You're freaking possessive."

She stayed silent. Her left hand still on the steering wheel, was gripping at it tightly. Her knuckles had turned white. I crossed my arms and stared at her, looking into her eyes.

She had milky brown eyes. They were different than mine. I resembled her mainly but our eyes were completely different. I had my dads. They were teal. They would switch from being blue to being green some days and others, one would be blue, the other green. I wondered what they were now.

"It's not that I'm possessive. You just now the relationship between me and your grandma. All I need is her called me up, sneering at how she's doing so much better at raising you then I was."

"So you made me move because of your pride?" The fuck was that. I turned back to the window. I was done talking to her. "Let's just get to the freaking place."

She sighed again before turning around and putting the car back in drive. She pulled off the side of the road and sped up as the rain started coming down lightly.

It took us another two hours of a tense car ride to get to the house.

When we got there, the moving people were on the porch, playing cards as the waited on us. My mother turned the car off and jumped out before it even stopped rolling. She put her lawyer smile on as she walked up to them.

I stayed in the car for a bit and watched as they got moving. She was directing them on where to put all the big furniture. Like the couches, beds, dressers, Tv's, etc. Everything was covered in plastic, the rainy forecast foreseen. Big men and a girl. A girl who was slightly, manly. There was one guy who was kinda cute.

Ah, I'm not gay. Just not straight. It's what I say to everyone. Confuses them enough to either be able to walk away or get them off the subject. I'll do both. I'm not a whore, usually, but I couldn't care less. I've done girls, I've done guys just haven't been done _by_ a guy. All the ones I've met have been smaller then me. In more ways then one.

I sighed and grabbed my personal bag. It had my computer in it and anything else that I considered valuable. Like I would trust someone else with my things. I pulled the latch on my door and kicked it open all the way, putting the strap of my book bag over my head and holding it closely to my chest, I jumped out of the car and slammed the door before making my way to the porch.

I leaped up the stairs and went to the side with the bench. It was the opposite side from my mom. Have I mentioned how much I hated her? I sat and watched the people go back and forth. They eventually got to the boxes and started leaving them on the porch before running to get another one, my mom pestering them the entire time.

Sometime, I don't know when, the rain had started to pour down even harder. The moving people were getting soaked. Even their little raincoats, when did they get those out? Maybe I should pay more attention to what's going on around me.

They eventually finished getting all the boxes out of the truck and started moving them from the porch, my mom went inside to direct them on where the boxes went. They all took off their coats and threw them on the porch before continuing their work. Most of them only glanced at me but the cute one kept looking at me.

I'm honestly very small compared to him. Slender really. Kind of, feminine. My hair's down, goes all the way to my shoulders. My bangs go down to my nose and I've swept them to the right. Got a black, long sleeved, v-neck on and my blue jeans. Yes, I was hot.

We were alone on the porch together, there being no more boxes to move or anything. He kept looking at me, so I turned to look at him, giving him a big smile.

"Is there something on my face?" He seemed startled by the fact that yes, I could talk.

He continued being cute. Timidly, he shook his head no. He kept his staring act up though. It was a bit weird. Looking at his body and his body language, he didn't seem all that shy. Maybe quiet but not shy. Was he pretending? Oh well, I'd let it slide. I, after all, a master at that art.

"I'm Kit. What's your name?" I shifted on the bench, making my entire body face him as he stood there, watching me.

"Louis."

I patted the spot next me. "Would you like to sit down Louis?" He looked a bit hesitant. I think it was more the fact that he was suppose to be working though. Shame, he was so cute.

He got called in and gave me an apologetic look before walking back inside. I leaned back and sighed. This was going to be, one long ass year.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 give me some 3 <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Yay, I did it! Chapter 2. It actually wasn't suppose to be out until Tuesday but it's cool I guess. Cause it's finished so I should just post it. Maybe it's because it 12:31 where I am and I woke up at like, 8 this morning. I am tired. Anyways, please read and review.

Also, I'm making sure that everyone realized that this is not really a Twilight story. More of a Kamen Rider story. Yes, it'll have some characters from Twilight but that's because I like them enough to wanna use them in something other then my demented imagination. Now, If you have anything to say about anything, then please feel free to review. Or you could admit your love for me too, either one, I'm totally cool with it. But for now, I think I'm going to leave reading the story to you guys and go to bed. I'm already starting to fall asleep. Let me fix a few things before I do that...

* * *

><p><strong>Empty Rain<strong>

_Chapter Two_

Rapid pounding on my door woke me up. Hard, rapid pounding on my door. Felt like the entire house shook.

"Wake up! Time for you to start unpacking." My mom screamed through the door.

I stayed still while I listened to her walk away, singing along with the radio, before I got up.

My bed was sort of placed in the middle of the room. Other furniture was scattered through out the room. Boxes filled with my things in them, where stacked upon each other by the closet, threatening to fall over. In other words, it looked like I just moved in and didn't have time to stay the night.

But as I got up on my knees, my shoulders slumping from the lack of strength, I looked around my bed.

A sheet surrounded me and I had the same clothes of yesterday on. They were badly wrinkled from being slept in but my pajamas were still somewhere in one of the boxes. I just haven't gotten the motivation to unpack anything yet.

Still, I tumbled out of bed and walked to my door. Then, after opening the door, I walked into a living room that was alive.

During the time that I went to sleep and the time she woke me up, my mom had managed to move most of the furniture into it's respectful place. Open boxes were scattered everywhere and looking in to them, you could see that many were still full of, stuff.

My head turned to the kitchen as I heard pans drop on the floor and curses in the air. Feet moved on their own until I was under the doorway of the kitchen.

Eyes telling me that she was was not happy, ears telling me that she really was angry as hell and my nose telling me that she had found a McDonald's and brought food home. My eyes searched for it, spotting it on the table.

"Food..." I pulled out a chair and plopped down into it, hands grabbing for a sandwich at lightening speed only to have it snatched away before my eyes.

Looking to my side, mom stood there, grasping my burger in her stupid little hands that were greedy and mean. A tight smile formed on her face.

"What? I drop a pan and all you're worried about is food? No, 'Are you OK mom?'" Her eye started to twitch.

"No."

"No? I shouldn't even give you this."

"I'm still mad at you."

"And what if I had gotten seriously hurt? Would you shrug your shoulders and step over me?"

"I dunno. Why don't you get hurt." Responding, I made a grab for the burger only for her to hold it a little higher. Signaling that she still had more to say and was going to say it.

"After you eat, clean up your room and get dressed. We have some shopping to do and a new school to tour. After all, it starts in a week." She threw my burger back at me and turned away, humming to the radio again.

"Can't I just get home schooled? I don't wanna find new people to hang out with. It's so lame." I unwrapped the burger and started munching on it, slowly. I was looking for all the extra pickles that she usually puts on my burgers. Pickles are awesome.

"It's your senior year, why would you want to get home schooled?" Picking up the fallen pans, she started placing them in their spots while keeping up the conversation.

"Geez, it's my senior year. Why would we move?" Sarcasm of course and he let it get to her as he took another bite of his sandwich and started slowly chewing it.

"Kit,-" She turned back to me, her tight smile no longer there.

"What? I answered her question with another question. If you'd like the answer to both then I'll give it to ya. It's because we're clearly insane." Half of my burger was already gone and I hadn't lifted my eyes up to meet hers once. I was still pissed off at her and that wasn't going to change right now. Even if I had food in my hand.

"Come on, this is so unfair!" Leaning against the counter, she sighed.

"Hm, what a coincidence, I feel the same way." My eating pace stared picking up, I really did not want to be in here for much longer. She wasn't going to let the fact that I was angry at her go. She'd keep on trying to get me to see her point, no matter how much I thought it wasn't fair. Always had to be the right one.

"Kit, seriously, it's not that bad." She started walking towards me when I scoffed down the last of my burger and got up.

"Yea yea. I'm gonna get started on my crap." I wasn't looking forward to later. I'd be with her for hours with no place for escape.

I left her standing with her mouth open and went to my room, making sure to close my door before looking for the thing that I would need first before I started on hours of aimless work. My radio.

Searching through a few boxes, I was awarded with my radio and a small mess on the floor. It could be my starting place.

Finding an empty plug that I was positive wouldn't get in the way with anything, I plugged in the radio and placed my i-pod in it, finding a band before I turned and stared at the packed up mess that would be my new room. Behind me, "Little Lion Man" was playing, blasting out of my speakers and covering any music that could still be heard from outside of my room.

I started with my bed first, deciding that it should be placed it it's proper place. Only problem, I would need my mom to help me move it. The doctor didn't want me moving any heavy things and the only question was why my mom didn't tell the moving people where it should be placed.

I really didn't want to go back out and ask her for help. But I had to.

God really hates me.

Throwing open my door, I screamed out. "Mom! Come help me move my bed!"

A few hours later, I plopped down on my bed.

Most of my things were put away but I still had a few boxes of clothes and other useless things that I had around. All of the things that needed to be put up on the walls were up and all that I really needed to do was vacuum.

"Kit?" My mom poked her head through my door. "Come on, leave the rest for later. Go get cleaned up, we have an appointment to keep." She threw a bag at my feet and then a towel at my head.

The only good parts about moving? A bigger bedroom with a connected bathroom.

Inside the bag was stuff that I needed. Like shampoo and bathroom crap.

Shower time. Speaking of shower time, I didn't notice before but I feel dirty. That's right, I didn't shower last night. Nothing was out so I wouldn't really have anything to take a shower with. Maybe I could have walked around naked or something. Now that would have been entertaining.

Walking into the bathroom, I threw my crap on the floor as I closed the door. Then I looked around. It also dawned on me that I hadn't stepped foot in here yet.

My bathroom was a decent size. There was a tub shower with sliding glass doors, a sink, toilet and it was all modern looking. Nice.

I stripped off my clothes, making sure I folded them before throwing them down on the floor. It was just something that I did and looked into the mirror that stood above my sink. It showed the colorful display of tattoos that I had on my body, most were on my right side. They covered up all the old scars.

I turned away and went to my shower, I didn't need to be visually reminded about what happened a year ago. It was bad enough that I still felt the pain every single day.

The hot water bounced off my skin as steam when I stepped into the shower. It felt good against my aching back.

I closed my eyes and just stood there, letting the water run down my body and take all the grime with the water down the drain. My mind roamed free, thinking about everything.

Like how the hell was I gonna make it through school? They were already a few weeks into the new school year. And I new absolutely no one at all. I haven't even had the chance to go and meet the neighbors yet and I'm pretty sure mom had said that they were just some old people.

Unless those old people were still in _high_ school, there was no way that they could really help me with my situation.

"What, she couldn't move to a different city with someone she knew in it?" My voice was lost in the shower as I just continued standing there. I stopped thinking and started humming.

It felt like eternity before I finally got out and honestly, it probably was. I didn't start moving until the water begun to get cold.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to brush my teeth, trying my hardest to avoid my reflection. Turning around to grab clothes, I realized that I didn't bring anything clean in with me. Which, if you think about it, was no longer necessary since my room was attached.

Smiling slightly at this, I walked out. Only to walk in on my mom searching through my clothes.

"What are you doing?" My foot started tapping on it's own.

She looked back at me with some pieces of clothing in her hands. "Well, after the tour of the school, we'll be going out to eat dinner with a few old friends of mine." So she did know people in this town. I gave her a questioning look, hoping that she would explain. Instead, she threw clothes on my bed.

"Where these. It's nice but not too flashy. We're leaving in a few minutes so hurry up and remember, deodorant." She walked out, leaving me a bit confused.

On my bed laid a simple black v-neck shirt, a small gray sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

It was all cool for me.

After throwing it on and yes, I remembered the deodorant, I walked out the door. My mom was waiting on the couch, purse and jacket in hand as she waited for me.

"Alright, time to get to your new school. Lucky that it's the weekend or else you'd run into all those crap teenagers that are there." I wasn't so sure if she was being sarcastic or not but I didn't care.

"Whatever. I'll seen them sooner or later."

I followed her out the couch and back into the car. This time to drive us around our big, brand new city. She wasn't going to take us back home any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, review with all that courage in your heads. And did you all know what the song was by? Song was by Mumford and songs. <strong>

**I am totally addicted to it right now. Anyways, review and good night!(or morning!) to everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **I have like one question, does anybody even read this story? T.T awwwww.

* * *

><p><strong>Empty Rain<strong>

Chapter Three

Slowly, she pulled into the schools driveway and drove down to the parking lot. There were a lot of cars there for it being the weekend. My face must have shown my general curiosity because my mom picked up on it.

"Maybe they're doing something? Don't worry. We're going straight to the office and then back out. I have some old friends that want to meet you." Obviously, she wanted to see them too. Her whole body was shaking in excitement like a kid on a sugar rush.

"Who exactly are these people? And why do they want to meet me? You never really told me who we were meeting or why. Actually, I didn't even know that you knew someone from here before today." I unbuckled my seat belt as she pulled into a space, right in front of the doors. I gave her a look before getting out.

I smoothed down my sweater as I waited for her. Honestly, I preferred my hoodie but I guess we were going out somewhere nice. Although I really doubt that there was a decent place here. We were in the middle of nowhere.

As we walked into the building, we were greeted by music playing through out the halls and people walking around with decorations in their hands. Some of them were on ladders as they placed banners high into the air. Others were chasing each other. None of them seemed to notice us or care.

But I was really hoping that this was a one time deal and we didn't actual have school on the weekends because that would really, _really_ suck.

"Come on, here is the office." My mom pulled open a door and lead me in, ushering me to the front.

Our shadows caught the attention of the lady stationed there as she brought her eyes up to meet us, her face showing that she was slightly annoyed by our presence bothering us during her unicorn doodle time.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm here to see the Principle. My son's going to be going here soon and I just have a bit of paperwork to do to finalize the movement." Mom had her business woman smile on as she talked to the annoyed unicorn doodler. Eventually, I stopped listening until I got shoved over to some chairs and told to sit down as she walked into a room with some dude.

I looked around, trying to not look at the unicorn lady that was watching me like a hawk. She had put her pencil down and was sitting up straight so I bet my mom told her to keep an eye on me. Probably told her that I was some problem kid that would get up and go walking around. And seriously, I would but I have no idea where I am and this people seem a bit, eh.

So I stared out the little window in the door and the windows next to it to watch all the commotion out in the halls. I wasn't sure if they paper they were tossing at each other would be kept on the floor to look like graffiti but it was amusing to watch as people screamed at each other. This school had a variety of people in it. Not like my other one where basically everyone was a snob.

Thinking about how my old school would look doing this, I started to chuckle. Then a girl walked in front of a window, struggling with more boxes then she could carry. I started to get up when she dropped them. Giving a frustrated stomp, she bent down to try and pick the things back up but she kept having trouble.

I pointed at her and looked at unicorn lady. "I'm gonna go help her." Her expression didn't change but she nodded her head and picked up her pencil to continue her doodles while I went out the door and slowly peered over it to watch the girl.

No one was coming to help her, they were all busy in their own little world.

I smiled and picked something up for her, catching her attention. "You need some help?" It didn't matter how she answered it because I started to pick more things up and take a few boxes.

Standing up, she smiled at me. "Thanks."

"No problem. Where are we going?" We started walking down the halls as we talked, bypassing people who were running all over the place.

"The gym."

"Sweet."

"I'm Maya by the way. You don't look familiar so you must be new here, right?" She asked, glancing over to me before having to look straight ahead to avoid a kid.

"Kit. I'll be coming here next week. Or something like that." I kept my eyes straight ahead, a smile on my face. Maya was pleasant to talk to even if we only just started.

"Really? Do you know anyone here? It'll be a lot easier of you do." She propped her boxes back up and moved her arms to get a better grip on them before looking at Kit and moving her head to point to the hallway that they would turn on.

"I don't think I know anyone here. Never been to this place in my life and neither have any of my friends. Seems like I'm a lone duck." I followed her as we turned down another hallway filled with activity.

Maya laughed a little at my stupid little joke. "Well, that's cool. If you want, there's a big oak tree out front to the side and if you get here early enough then I'll be there with a couple of my friends. I can introduce you to them and that way, you won't be such a lone duck." We made it to a double door and she turned around to open it with her back.

"Sounds good. Guess I'll see ya there in a week or so. It's nice to make new friends." I walked in and waited for her.

"Good. I'll tell them about you."

"Cool. So, exactly what is everyone doing here on a weekend? Besides decorating for, something?" She lead me to a table and put the boxes down.

"Ah, Homecoming. We try to make it as special as we can. Ya know, motivation for the football team." She took my boxes from me and placed them next to hers.

"Do I get to miss it?" I cringed. I liked parties but school dances? No thank you. And all that prep rally crap, oh dear God, I hate it.

"Nope. The dance is in about three weeks so we'll be starting all the spirit stuff when you arrive next week. Don't you feel special?" She gave me a big toothy smile and I gave her a small glare.

"Special indeed. Do I get a short bus?" She laughed as she slapped me in my shoulder. It wasn't hard but I pretended to be hurt.

"Oww. Dear God, do you have mad hands? My poor, poor shoulder. Ahhh" I feigned passing out, putting the back of my hand to my forehead. It only made her laugh harder,

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the office." We turned around, still laughing, and were stopped by a girl with pixie hair and brightly colored clothes on. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Are you a new guy? I mean because I haven't seen you around here. Or around the town. Did you just move here? Are you excited to go to our school? Look, you've come at the right time too! You gonna stay longer to help us decorate? You should. You'll have so much fun!" As fast as she started she stopped and looked at me with big doe like eyes.

"Um?..." I don't really know how to respond to that.

"Alice, this is Kit. Kit, this is Alice. Yes, he's new. To school and the town. I'm not sure if he's able to stay though and have some fun with us." She looked at me for confirmation. I shook my head no.

"I should actually be getting back to the office. My mom has to go somewhere I guess. I think that she's meeting with some old friends. Or something." I gave her an apologetic smile in return.

"Oh, that's cool. I guess we can have some fun or something later. Anyways, it was nice meeting you. See you two later. Bye Maya and Kit!" She skipped off, singing in her own little world as she went to help some people.

"She was, weird?" I looked at Maya. I simply received a shrug and a small smile.

"Well, come on. I'll take you back."

The walk was less hectic and quiet. We talked some more about everything. Like where I lived, why I moved, how was the school like, and was everyone as crazy as that Alice chick,(thankfully, no).

When we got back to the office, Maya asked me for my phone. She put her number in it and sent a text to herself. She smiled at me before walking off, telling me to remember to meet her when I came back, officially.

I walked into the office to find a frantic mother. "Jeez, didn't I tell you not to wonder off."

"I dunno. I wasn't listening. Plus, that girl needed some help." She came to stand next to me as she pulled her purse over her shoulder.

"So you made a new friend? See, I told you that you would. Now there's nothing to worry about. Now let's go. We have people to meet." She walked out in front of me.

"Of course, making one new friend for your senior year totally makes that fact that you no longer know the entire school bearable." I scoffed. Maya was nice and all, and Alice was a bit on the crazy side even though I barely knew both of them but that didn't make up for an entire school.

"You'll see, it will get better." We walked out of the school and she unlocked the car. She tossed a small smile my way before opening her door and getting in. I rolled my eyes before opening my door and jumping in, making sure to slam it extra hard.

Apparently, there was more of the small town. Actually, it looked like a decent city the further you went into it, with big malls and other big shops that I actually knew. Some good restaurants too.

We were still surrounded by trees. Millions of freaking trees.

"So, where are we going? And who are we meeting again?" I asked as I started out my window. There were a lot of people out, just walking around. I was doing something I liked to call, people watching. It's a sport.

"We're going to Red Lobster-"

"There's a Red Lobster here? Surprise, surpirse. I bet you that they aren't as crowded here then in an actual city... probably." I turned my head and leaned back, closing my eyes.

"Maybe. We'll see when we get there. And we're meeting some old friends of mine. I lived here when I was younger. This is where I was born and raised, graduated from the same school that you're about to start going to and everything!" She was smiling as she talked about her pass. All the days when she was still young and didn't have a "mom" body.

I closed my eyes and ignored her the rest of the way there.

"Kit?" My eyes snapped open. Sometime, during her flashback, I fell asleep.

"I didn't do it. I swear." The sun had started to set, different colors spread through out the sky but everything on the ground was cast in orange and looked softer.

"We're here, come on. They should be inside waiting for us." She threw the car into a parking spot and her keys into her purse before kicking open the door and getting out. All in a matter of seconds. I followed suit, just at a much slower pace.

A light breeze swept at us, making my hair flip around my face as we walked to the doors. Mom pulled them open and ushered me in.

The waiting space wasn't crowded and neither was the restaurant. A waiter stood at the post, looking up at us as he waited for customers. Next to him, two people stood and were quietly chatting to each other, waiting for someone.

I realized who they were waiting for the moment they saw mom and smiled.

"Carlisle! Esme! It had been forever!" Mom went pass me and grabbed the women for a hug. They started dancing as they hugged each other.

"Selena! It's been so long, how are you?" They started talking at high speeds while I came up and stood behind them and started looking around, staring at anything but them. I couldn't really care what they were talking about and wish I was somewhere else, anywhere else. They were acting like annoying school girls.

The guy looked at them before looking at me and then coming to join me. He smiled at me before moving his mouth and extending his hand, forcing me to listen and smile at him.

"Hello, I am Carlisle." He grabbed my hand and vigorously shook it, using his other hand to trap it in his grasp. "You must be Kit. My, it has sure been awhile since the last time I saw you. You've grown a few feet. Years indeed."

I kept my smile on and nodded, hoping that my mother would be down with whatever they were gushing about, only to be grabbed into a crushing hug. Looking down and trying to get away unnoticed did not work. The little lady that grabbed me had some grip and squeezed me.

"Hello sweetheart! Oh my God, it's been years since I've last seen you. I mean, we've been sent pictures of course but God, the real thing is so much more impressive. You're as tall as I am. Which, by the way, isn't really all that tall. So we're both short but much taller then a 5 year old." She grabbed on to my cheeks and started pinching.

Over her shoulder, my mom and Carlisle stared at her, neither making any kind of move to stop the crazy women who was painfully pinching my cheeks.

When she pulled away and grabbed onto my arm, my cheeks were numb. "Alright, let's go eat! We already have a corner booth reserved and it's ready for us. So, it's over here!" She pulled on my arm and we walked pass my mom, who wore a smug look on her face. My huge, pleading eyes were to no avail because she was enjoying my suffering.

We were seated next to a fish tank in a dark corner. I sat in between Esme and my mom which was rather uncomfortable because I'd rather be at the end. The table was huge so there was lots of room but we were packed together.

"My children were suppose to come but pulled out at the last moment. My oldest, Edward, was called to work in Europe so he and his wife, Bella, flew out there last night. Rosalie and her fiancee are at the hospital because she's pregnant! I'm so excited that I'm going to be a grandmother so I absolutely cannot wait. Alice is at the school helping decorate for some kind of festival that they're having there, she works as an art teacher there. And my youngest, Len, just didn't fell like coming. Maybe you'll get to see him later Kit, you two are in the same grade after all."

" Oh God, you should come over tomorrow or something. By then I'll have the house all nice and clean so I can have people over. Also, Kit is not starting school here until sometime next week so I bet he'll be lonely-" I glared at her. "-Some company could be good for him." She smiled at me as I gave her a light scowl.

I was ecstatic that the other people weren't here. I really didn't want to meet any more people. Though, I was wondering if her Alice and the one I met at school were the same. "Is Alice the bright little pixie?" I tried whispering it to my mom but the table was so small that everyone heard it and broke out in laughter.

"Yes, that would be my daughter. When did you meet her? Oh wait, you two already went up to the school. It must have been earlier in the day. She must have seen you and decided to go and finally meet you. After all the pictures that she's seen of you she was probably so excited to finally meet you." Carlisle let Esme take over.

"We have a small picture album filled with just your pictures in it. Of course, you are as much of a child to us as our actual children." Esme smiled at me as she gave me a side hug. I gave my mom a curious glance.

I don't remember ever meeting these people and knowing that they have a photo album of me is, weird.

"It's been years since you've seen us though so it might seem a bit strange hearing that these strangers have pictures of you." Strange? Creepy.

"Maybe he doesn't really remember who we are sweetie." Carlisle suggested from across the table.

"Ah, I didn't think about that. Well Kit, if your mommy didn't already tell you, I;m your God mommy, Carlisle is your God daddy and that makes you our God baby! You are the youngest of all our children." She continued hugging me while she talked. Carlisle looked at me, sympathetic to the squeezing I was receiving.

Mom never told me about them. I don't remember a thing about them and right now, I'd like to be far away from them.

"We can't come over tomorrow but next week we will bring over the entire family. Maybe we can have some type of get together. If that sounds good of course. Anyways, with all the work that the school is doing I don't think that Alice could come over at all this week." Carlisle had picked up his menu and started looking for something as our waiter came over to take our order.

"It was nice to see you two again." Carlisle gave my mom a hug before coming over to shake my hand. "Especially you Kit." He smiled at me, forcing me to smile back. Esme bumped him out of the way and grabbed me, giving me another bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I can't wait until next week when I get to see you again. Maybe I'll come over earlier by myself this week. I can bring our dog, Jacob. He's the sweetest little dog too but he's huge! You can also come over whenever you guys want and see our cat, Renesmee." She ruffled my hair before my mom came up behind her.

"Here Kit, I'll unlock the car doors and you can wait for me in there." I gave a sigh a relief as I said goodbye and walked away, heading for the car.

The sun had gone down sometime ago and the wind had picked up, making it colder outside. I tried to wrap more of my sweater around me as I walked faster but the wind still got through. When I got to the car, I threw the door open and quickly got in, slamming the door behind me.

Then I waited.

The world was moving, I don't remember how long I waited but I know that I fell asleep. Now that I think about it, I've been really tired lately. I wonder why.

The radio was off as my mom drove down the road, content with whatever she was thinking about.

I hated her a little less then.

But, then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Oh no's! their meeting wasn't suppose to happen like this! Dammit it all!... Now it's been changed.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Empty Rain<strong>

Chapter Four

For the past few days, I have done nothing but sleep the days away. My mother had started work Monday and left me in this empty, silent house for three days and about twelve hours with nothing to do and no one to talk to. She canceled my long distance texting and not only that but everyone is probably in school so I couldn't really text them if I wanted to to.

I threw the blanket off me me and flung my arm over my head. "I am so bored!" And on cue, I heard a dog barking and then someone outside pushing on the doorbell button, ringing my doorbell.

"Ugh." I threw down my controller after pausing the game and watched it bounce before getting up and heading to the door. I was a wrinkled mess that was still in his PJ's with a messy ponytail and my glasses on. I can see fine it's just that sometimes, I can't see smaller things far away. Sometimes and it all depends on the day.

Today happened to be one of those days.

So of course when I pulled the curtain back to see who it was, I had to pull my glasses down because they were just one big blur.

Standing in front of my door was Esme and her dog. I can't remember what she said his name was. John? James? Caleb?...

I dropped the curtain and unlocked the door, pulling open with more force then necessary. Just because I was bored didn't mean that I wanted somebody to come and talk my ear off and pinch my cheeks. If I wanted that then I would start visiting a nursing home frequently.

"Kit! See, I told you that I would come over. This here is Jacob. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry but isn't it too late to be sleeping? You'll be starting school soon so you gotta get use to waking up early."

"It's 11... Not really that late."

Esme looked ay me as she thought about it. Jacob tilted his head as he looked at me too. Then, she smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, I have been up forever. I had a few cups of coffee and decided that I would walk on over here with Jacob. After all, your mom texted me early this morning and said that you were by yourself today. You still have a few days to get settled so you should come over. Have you eaten breakfast? I haven't yet. Well, it's settled. Go and get dressed! You're coming over and having breakfast!" Her long but brief one-sided conversation ended with a bark and a tail-wag.

I stared at her, not quite sure about everything she had said. I tried piecing it together but I was too slow. She came in and spun me around, forcing me to start walking straight as she maneuvered me.

"To your room, you gotta get dressed." And all of a sudden I found myself in the middle of my room, catching the clothes that were being thrown at me.

She was like a hurricane. Threw my clothes at me and walked out. Yelling over her shoulder that she would wait for me in the living room as she closed the door.

I looked down at the clothes in my arms. Esme threw my holy but very wonderful jeans and my white v-neck shirt. It had a custom made rainbow on it.

It was made back when I still lived in California. The only other person who had one like this made it with me. Her name was Katie.

"Kit, are you getting dressed? Do chocolate chip pancakes sound good to you? I have yogurt at home too! Oh dear, it looks like we're in for some kind of storm." Eventually, I stopped listening and she kept on talking to herself and Jacob.

I threw everything on and went to brush my teeth. Then I grabbed the essentials, my wallet, phone, and keys before walking out to meet with Esme. I grabbed the same sweater I wore when I went out to dinner with her a few nights ago and whipped it on, holding the door open for her. I kept step behind her, letting her lead the way to wherever we were going.

The rain started coming down when we were at the end of her driveway and it sent us running to her porch, barging through the front door.

"Alright, the kitchen is this way. I bet you're starving because I know that I am." She let Jacob loose and I followed her into the kitchen and sat down as I watched her scramble all over the place, collecting everything that she would need.

"Do you like orange juice or milk?" Her back was turned to me as she stared cracking eggs open.

"Orange juice please." Behind me, the front door opened.

"Mom!"

"Oh, Alice sweetie, I'm in the kitchen." Esme continued cooking, not bothering to look up.

Alice came in behind me and stood stunned for a second before flying at me and proceeded to squeeze me. "I remember you! You were at the school! I knew that name sounded familiar and I was right! You're that Kit that they have always talked about. OMG! The baby pictures that we have of you, you are so adorable! Join me in the living room, we can watch some T.V. in there and talk while my mama makes food. Come on!" It happened so fast, I was dragged off my chair and into their living room.

She sat with me on the couch and turned on the T.V. "So, how have you been? You'll be coming on Monday right? I can't wait. I'm not a student by the way, I'm actually the art teacher and you have a few classes with me! We are going to have so much fun! What are you doing for the rest of the week before school? Anything fun?" She stopped and looked at me.

I tried to figure out what she had said. "Um, playing video games. Sleeping. Not much more then that, really." Absent mindly, I ran a hand through my hair while I waited for her response.

"Video games? But it's beautiful outside! You should walk around the city or something! Better yet, I'll hang out with you and we can both walk around the city. I bet that that would be fun. What kind of video games do you play? I don't play much myself but when I do I think I'm good at them." She looked like she was vibrating while she sat on the couch. Vibrant with crazy. Just how I liked them.

"I enjoy first shooters. And it's cold."

"What? It's a pretty 50 degrees here! That's warm." Her hands were up in the air as she explained.

"I prefer the 90's. And sun." I leaned back onto the arm. It was time to get comfortable.

"That's because you lived in California. You'll learn to appreciate 50." She smiled.

"Maybe."

The door opened again, letting me feel just how heavy the rain was coming down. I heard a couple of voices before a familiar one called out.

"Sweet heart! Len and I are home!" Esme stepped out of the kitchen to meet Carlisle, embracing him in a hug.

"Look who I picked up!" Carlisle turned his head in my direction.

"Kit, how are you?" He came over and ruffled my hair.

I instantly went and fixed it. "M'fine."

"Kit, I want you to meet our youngest besides you of course." Esme looked behind her only to look back at Carlisle in confusion.

"It would seem that he has deserted us for his room." Carlisle smiled at us before going to the kitchen, taking Esme with him.

"Eh, it's cool. You'll probably meet him at school anyway." Alice started talking again and I leaned back on the couch, trying to make sense of what she was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, If this is in bold, play with the font thingy up there!

AH! **Author:** Yikes, it's been awhile, I'm sorry. :( And this is pretty short. But at least it's something, right? I tried. It's hard when you don't feel like writing but I felt I had to. So enjoy. Please?

* * *

><p><strong>Empty Rain<strong>

Chapter Five 

"So... are you excited sweetheart? You're going to school tomorrow." My mom looked up at me while she ate.

We were at the dinner table. Eating dinner of course. Tomorrow I get to go to school here. I'm really not all that thrilled about it. I didn't really wanna talk about it either so I continued staring down at the food on my plate, hoping that the food on it would move or something. Like the lunches that you would normally get at a school, even though my mom's cooking wasn't bad at all. Still.

She sighed before placing her fork down on her napkin. "Kit. You can't really stay like this forever, you know that right? Eventually, you're gonna talk to me and people at your new school." She continued to stare at me, it was annoying.

"Kit-" I didn't want to talk to her and I didn't want to be here. So I threw my fork down and gave her one fleeting glance before I got up and stomped out of the kitchen. I know it might have been just a bit immature but damn it all!

I just wanted to sleep and hope to God that this was all just a bad dream that was only that when I woke up. 

– 

Lies. Everything is a lie. Got my hopes up by waking up.

I woke up five minutes before my alarm went off. Realizing that this reality was not going to be kind to me, I decided to get ready. Shower and crap before throwing on something with long sleeves and a pair of jeans. Normal jeans that stayed up. And I put a gray beanie on my head.

"It's almost time to leave Kit! Come and have something to eat!"

Sighing, I grabbed my book-bag and threw it over my shoulders before walking out of my room and into my mom who was handing me toast. Then she rushed me out of the house and into the car as I ate my toast.

It was some good toast.

With some good jam.

I ate it in silence, which was not as good as the jammed toast. It was a very awkward silence as my mother drove me to the school. She was trying to keep conversation with me to a minimal. Maybe she was starting to get annoyed with my attitude or maybe she didn't want me to start my day slightly more irritated then normal. I would like to think that it's the second one if any.

When we got to the school, It was kind of like the first time that I saw it. Just that it was full with cars and students messing around with each other. Some not noticing that there were cars around, moving cars, as they ran across the parking lot, messing around with their friends.

The school was full of big, muscly, _students_. I was expecting a lot more, nerd types around here. It being a town in the middle of nowhere would give anyone that impression. Especially because these kids looked to dark to live in this town. I hadn't even been here more then a week and I had already became paler. I wouldn't become as pale as some people here, but not tan enough like a Californian should be.

We got close to the parking lot before we stopped behind a long line of cars. I didn't really want to be dropped off right in front of the school and looking to my right, I saw Maya. The girl that I had met when I came and checked out this school. She was with two other people, probably here friends that she had mentioned before.

"I'm gonna get out here mom." I grabbed my book-bag at my feet and reached for the handle.

"Here? You realize that it's drizzling, right?" She was looking at me.

"Yea, I see it. I've seen it for a week." I opened the door and jumped out. I waved good-bye and slammed it shut before slugging my book-bag strap over my head and letting it rest on my left shoulder, then I started walking over to Maya.

She had heard the door slam and turned around. A smile and bright eyes replaced curiosity. She started to point at me, for her friends, before waving at me while she started to walk towards me, friends following behind her, of course.

"Kit! You're finally here!" She stopped in front of me and put her arms around my waist to hug me. I sort of patted her shoulder, uncomfortable a bit. I only met her once and the crazy girl was already hugging me. "See you guys, this is Kit. Very human and very real."

What?

Her friends came up behind her, both looking at me as if they were confirming something. They nodded to each other before they both broke out in huge grins.

Maya came and stood next me, facing her friends. "Alright, guys, this is Kit. Kit, that is Lacey," She pointed to the girl with different colored hair being covered with an umbrella. She was also wearing bright clothing. "And this is Trent." The boy was a few inches taller than me but he was slouching. Everything about him screamed nerd!

Looking at them, I realized that in this school, they were a weird looking bunch. I was hanging with the weird kids.

I didn't have time to really contemplate it though, the bell rung.

"That would be the warning bell. Come on Kit, I'll help you find your class." She hooked her arm through my left one and started to gently tug on it, pulling me in the direction of the school. Her friends, Trent and Lacey, were following behind us, talking amongst themselves. They only said something to us once.

"We're glad he's real Maya."

* * *

><p>Love me?<p> 


End file.
